


Ship's Secrets

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: You are sent to investigate a derelict ship, and find one survivor.
Relationships: Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ship's Secrets

You are the only one on this ship, and are the only one who's been here for a long time, it seems. It still had oxygen, and gravity, so you slip out of your space suit and are left in your requisition jumpsuit. It was easier to manage in, in case you needed to move quickly.

You're not sure where exactly the crew went but there was little sign of them - at least, little sign of their bodies. Their things were strewn about and covered in dust, as if they had had to escape quickly. This did not make you comfortable, but then, you were on a ghost ship.

You wander deeper into the ship, flashlight scouring every corner, and after a while you begin to see scuffs in the dust. You slow down, dimming your light and making your steps as quiet as possible. You steady your breathing and keep to the walls.

You peek around door frames and see nothing living, only the smallest bits of evidence that something was, in fact, living here.

In one room, you see the makings of a nest. You glance around quickly and, not seeing anything moving, you get closer to the mess. You poke around with your boot, shoving bits aside, and seeing nothing, you straighten up and sigh. What else are you expecting to find here? 

Behind you, a soft noise, a clicking on the metal ground. You try to turn but are caught before you can turn. Around your neck and waist are a large, clawed, four-fingered hand. Black, pitch black and shining. The claws dig into you a little but they do not puncture the skin. You are held fast.

The breath catches in your throat. This is a xenomorph. You have never seen one in real life, only drawings, but you can feel its warm breath behind you as it sniffs at you, and the drip of warm saliva on your neck. You are shivering, tense, but it does not strike, it does not lash out. It steadies you.

A claw slides up your shirt and slices it easily, and then moves down and slices through your pants as well. You are left exposed, in its large, deadly hand. 

It lifts you easily, and spreads your legs. You cannot breathe. The surprise at its actions are more than you can handle. Its hands on your bare flesh are cold, its claws scraping, but still, even now, not tearing in.

And then its legs move between yours, and you can feel it poke and prod at your warmth, and then - its cock is inside you. You moan audibly, the tension making the sensation even more exaggerated, and its cock is bigger than any you've taken before.

It is gentle with you even now. It slides in and out and in and out and you are biting your lip hard but still moans escape. Its claws run down your body and you lean into them. You stop trying to fight the arousal you so clearly feel. You let yourself go, let yourself feel it fucking you deep.

The hand around your neck pulls back and you are arching into it even more, and its mouth is at your neck, dripping onto your bare shoulder. And you, you are dripping for it. Between your legs is slick with need.

The thing bares its teeth and thrusts harder and harder into you, and you can feel its cock pulse and it comes into you, a low scream and then you are coming too, and it is dripping down your leg. You are filled with it. You gasp hard and so does it, and gently it lets you down. You freeze for a moment as its claws slide away from your body and look down at your chest and hips, and see the little red lines it has left. You turn slowly, hoping it is still there, but it is gone.


End file.
